For Nii-san!
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Kaito is still Number Hunting, only now it's to help Yuma and Astral in their quest to get Numbers. But because of his Photon Transformation, he's starting to suffer heart problems. And now he's challenged to a duel by a fellow duelist who's got a grudge against the Number Hunter. Haruto can't stand for it. And he's going to prove it.


**D.T.B: I fear I am going to get killed for writing this one, but I wanted to do something for little Haruto. I actually did this story a while back, so I can't say it's perfect. Please give it a read. And don't kill Haruto for this. He's too cute.**

* * *

**Zexal Oneshot:**

**For Nii-san!**

**Family/Angst **

**Haruto/Kaito T.**

**Kaito is still Number Hunting, only now it's to help Yuma and Astral in their quest to get Numbers. But because of his Photon Transformation, he's starting to suffer heart problems. And now he's challenged to a duel by a fellow duelist who's got a grudge against the Number Hunter. Haruto can't stand for it. And he's going to prove it.**

**(Don't own Zexal. If I did, Haruto and Kaito would get into a tag team duel already. I do, however, own Number 31 and Haruto's deck.)**

* * *

Kaito was starting to get sick. The Photon Transformation had been wearing him down for months now. He had tried to hide it at first, not wanting to worry Haruto or, to a lesser extent, Faker, but he was slowly finding it harder and harder to do that.

But Haruto wasn't fooled by his act. He had seen right through the smile that Kaito put up. The barriers that blocked out his facial features from others and made people think he was fine didn't work on Haruto. They never did. Haruto saw the agony that Kaito had been going through. He heard him at night practically suffocating on his own groans. He had seen him in his bed, curling himself up in an attempt to stop the pain that went through his body. But Kaito never brought it up. He simply made an excuse about his lack of sleep and went through his day.

But even Kaito has a limit. He'd been using Photon Transformation to get Numbers to assist Yuma and Astral. Luckily for him, Faker had altered his Photon Hand so it only took the Number Card, leaving the soul safe. Kaito was grateful. It took a great burden off his mind. But that didn't stop the pain. No, it didn't stop it at all.

* * *

[Duel, unspecified turn.]

(Kaito: Photon Thrasher and Photon Crusher on his field. Two cards in his hand. No facedown. 2500 LP)

(Unnamed opponent: Number 31: Shrieker on his field. [Rank 3. Overlay units, 2. 2500 ATK/1000 DEF. One card in his hand. No facedowns. 500 LP)

"You can't beat me, boy," the Number Holder said. "This Number has given me power! Neither one of your monsters can beat it! They're just too weak!"

"That may be," Kaito admitted, "but they won't be attacking you."

"What are you talking about?!" the Number Holder asked, one eye squinting, the other eye insanely wide.

Kaito raised his right hand in the air. "I tribute Photon Thrasher and Photon Crusher!" he said. The tail-piece of his ace monster appeared by his side. He took hold of it, wincing for a moment, but then threw it into the air. "Yami ni kagayaku gingayo. Kibou no hikari ni narite waga shimobe ni yadore! Hikari no kenshin, koko ni korin. Arawareyo, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" [Translation: The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light, now descend. Appear, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!]

"Yatta! Kaito!" Yuma said. He, Shark, Astral, and Haruto were watching the duel. Orbital was sitting beside Haruto, who was trembling with worry.

"Haruto," Astral said, grabbing the boy's attention. "What is the matter? You seem to be worried about something."

"I am," Haruto said. Other than Haruto and Orbital, nobody knew about Kaito's health problems. He vehemently refused to bring it up to anybody. Not even Faker. (However, that didn't stop Faker from finding out.)

"If you're worried about Kaito," Yuma said, "don't be. He's got this whole duel under control!"

"That's what I'm worried about!" Haruto said, shocking everybody with the tone of voice he used.

"It would appear that Kaito is about to make his move," Astral said.

Everybody turned back to face the duel. Kaito had his hand in the air. Haruto noticed that his glove was slightly singed. "Now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon," Kaito said, "attack Number 31! Burst Stream of Destruction!"

Galaxy-Eyes then opened its mouth and launched the said attack. The monster was blown back and eventually destroyed. [Unnamed opponent's LP 500 → zilch]

Kaito then held his hand out. But before he could take the Number, he suddenly fell to his knees. "Nii-san!" Haruto yelled. He ran to his brother's side as quickly as he could. "Nii-san! Are you okay?!" He looked at Kaito's gloved hand. "Your hand!" It was slightly burned.

"I'm fine, Haruto," Kaito muttered, unable to look his brother in the face.

"You're lying, Nii-san!" Haruto yelled.

Kaito finally lifted his head to look at his brother and smiled just a little bit before passing out in his little brother's arms. "KAITO!"

Haruto's scream could be heard for a mile around.

* * *

The boys remained in the hospital waiting room for hours. Shark pretended to be indifferent about Kaito's position, but even he had to admit that he was worried about the Number Hunter. Yuma didn't even attempt to conceal his concern. He'd been pacing around for the last hour, asking just about every nurse that passed them if they could see Kaito. Naturally, he was met with either a curious glare or a freaked-out nurse. Faker, however, was sitting by his youngest son's side, doing his best to keep him calm.

Finally, a doctor came out and walked over to them. "Are you Dr. Faker?" he asked, his attention directed to Faker himself.

Haruto and Faker stood up. "I am," Faker answered. "How is Kaito?"

"He's not dead, is he?!" Haruto asked worriedly. "He's not going to die, right?!"

"He's resting now," the doctor said, "but he's not out of the woods yet. We won't know anything for certain until tomorrow. Until then, it's best to let him get some sleep."

"Can't we see him?!" Haruto yelled worriedly. "Please?!"

The doctor put a hand on Haruto's shoulder. "Not until tomorrow, young boy," he said. "Right now, what your brother needs more than anything is rest." He then looked over to Dr. Faker. "Sir? I would like to speak to you in private."

"Very well," Faker said. He looked down to the boys. "Yuma," he said, "can you take Haruto home for me?"

"Sure, Kaito's Father," Yuma said. He'd made it a habit to call him that instead of his real name. "Come on, Haruto." Haruto didn't look too eager to move. "It's okay," Yuma said. "Kaito will be just fine."

That seemed to cheer Haruto up and, after hugging Faker goodbye, followed Yuma.

* * *

The Tenjo brothers had been living with the Tsukumos for a while. After the destruction of Heartland Tower, (As well as the discovery that their old house was slightly worse for wear, therefore, uninhabitable.) Haru had volunteered to watch the boys until the repairs were finished on either the house or the Tower. Whichever came first. This did not seem like such a good idea to Kaito, who couldn't go five minutes in the same room as Akari without her turning something into an argument. This had happened since day one, and there had been a total of 85 fights over the course of a few months, 45 from Akari, 40 from Kaito. (Haruto was keeping track.)

But nevertheless, Haruto enjoyed just about every minute of his time in the Tsukumo household. However, he was finding it difficult to go home now. The house suddenly looked dull and deserted with the knowledge that Kaito was stuck in a hospital bed. Yuma gave Haruto a quick pat on the back. "Don't worry, Haruto," he said. "Kaito's going to get through this. After all, he's your big brother, right?" Haruto widened his eyes. "He's gone through a lot worse to keep you safe," Yuma added with a grin.

Astral looked down at them and smiled himself. He could not help but feel the happiness that Yuma so readily gave to others. Then he looked at the Tsukumo's mail box. "Yuma," he said, "I believe that green box has just eaten another letter for you."

"What do you mean?" Yuma asked, turning his attention to the mail box. He walked over to it and pulled out a letter. But it wasn't for him. The letter read "Tenjo." "What is this?" Yuma asked.

"Let me see it," Haruto said, taking the letter in his tiny fingers.

He opened it up and read it. "Oh, no!" went Haruto.

"What's the matter, Haruto?" Yuma asked.

"_Kaito Tenjo,_" Haruto read, "_I challenge you to a duel. You hurt my father, and I plan to defeat you using the very card you tried to steal from him. Come to the Heartland Mall at three tomorrow. Summon your ace monster and keep him summoned until I come for you. We will duel there, with our ace monsters on the line. Don't be late."_ Haruto looked up to Yuma.

"It would appear that someone wants to duel Kaito," Astral said, his hand on his chin in his trademark way. "Perhaps one of the Number Holders he dueled is this person's father."

"But Kaito can't duel," Yuma pointed out.

"But I can," Haruto said, determined. "I'll duel in his place. Whoever this is probably hasn't seen my brother yet. I can use that to my advantage."

"What makes you think he hasn't seen him?" Yuma asked.

"Well, duh," went Haruto, "if he knew what Kaito looked like, he wouldn't tell him to summon his ace monster until he faced him. That means that all he saw was Galaxy-Eyes. He didn't get a chance to see Kaito's face."

"Are you certain that this is a good idea, Haruto?" Astral asked. "I have never seen you duel."

"Kaito has done so much for me," Haruto said. "It's partially because of me that he's in the hospital. So if this guy wants to duel Kaito, he'll have to get through me first."

Astral could no longer argue. Haruto's face reminded him of Kaito's when he prepared to duel.

* * *

(Later, at the hospital before the end of visiting hours.)

Kaito opened his eyes. He was looking at a white ceiling. His face was covered by an oxygen mask, allowing air to reach his lungs. Both his hands were outside his blanket, one of them being carefully wrapped in bandages. Bags were under his eyes to show his lack of sleep. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the hospital, Kaito."

Kaito turned his head to his right side to see his father sitting on a chair. "Father?" he asked.

"How are you feeling?" Faker asked.

Kaito had to think for a minute. "Well," he said, "I feel kinda tired."

"That would happen," Faker said. "The doctor said that your heart has gotten weak. If you continue to use Photon Transformation, you'll die. Your body just can't handle the strain anymore."

"I figured as much," Kaito said. He tilted his head back, so the back of his head was resting on the pillow.

"Your hand was also burned," Faker added. "Has Galaxy-Eyes been affecting you like this?"

"Summoning Galaxy-Eyes has always been a little difficult," Kaito admitted. "But just recently, it started burning my hand whenever I tried to pick up the star."

"That could be because Galaxy-Eyes doesn't want to hurt you," Faker speculated. "Summoning Galaxy-Eyes usually results in your Photon Transformation working harder to support it. Galaxy-Eyes probably didn't want you to place yourself in any more pain simply because you summoned it."

"That would makes sense," Kaito said, nearly chuckling. He paused. "Where's Haruto?"

"He's back with Yuma," Faker said. "He'll be visiting you tomorrow."

"Is he okay?" he asked.

"He's fine," Faker answered. "But you should get some sleep. Haruto'll ask questions if he sees you any more tired than you already are."

"Alright," Kaito relented, closing his eyes. He was too tired to argue against it.

When Faker was sure that Kaito was asleep, he brushed Kaito's green bangs away from his face and kissed his forehead. Then he walked away, closing the door to Kaito's hospital room slowly, so as not to wake him up.

* * *

(The next day at around 2:00)

The doctors had given the young Tenjo a nasal cannula to help him breathe better the next morning in place of the oxygen mask. Kaito had been resting for a large portion of the day. In fact, when he woke up, it was already around noon. Judging from the flowers that had been left in his room, he knew that Droite and Gauche had come to visit. As she usually did when he was sick, she brought him a small bouquet of blue flowers. (She knew that blue was Kaito's favorite color.) Gauche had obviously attempted the same thing, but his were wilted. ←(Gauche thought they were pretty.) If Kaito didn't have a difficult time breathing without feeling a weight on his chest, he would have laughed at Gauche's attempt at being his friend.

Haruto entered the room alongside both Yuma and Orbital 7 at about 2:30. In his hands was a book for Kaito to read later on. That was good, because Kaito usually got bored pretty easily. "Hey, Kaito," Haruto said.

Kaito smiled from his pillow. As of yet, he still lacked the strength to sit up properly. Yuma ran up to his bed and stared him in the face. "So how are you feeling, buddy?" he asked.

"I'm still tired," Kaito said. "So I would appreciate it if you moved away. Especially since your leaning against my hand."

Yuma noticed that quickly and jumped off. Astral, having just appeared from the Emperor's Key, raised an eyebrow. "Yuma," he said. "What are you doing now? I do believe the last thing Kaito needs right now is you doing another one of your ridiculous dances."

"I'm not dancing," Yuma said.

"He's just jumping off of my brother," Haruto said. Astral accepted this as Haruto leaned forward on Kaito's bed, being careful so as not to hurt his hand. "What did the doctor say?" he asked.

"He said I just need to stay here for a week before I can get back on my feet," Kaito said, a small smile crossing his face to help make his brother happy. "I'm going to be fine, Haruto. Don't worry about it." He then stroked his brother's small face, just like he had done in the past.

Haruto smiled as he took his brother's hand, tears of joy streaming down his face. Orbital then rolled over to the boys. "Kaito-sama," Orbital said, doing his best to sound as in control as he could. "I do hope you realize that using Photon Transformation again will put you in the hospital all over again."

Kaito, who was in no mood to be lectured by a robot half his size, gave him a glare that made him shush it. Regardless of his condition, he was never too weak to not be able to give him that kind of glare. Haruto wanted to laugh at that sight, but he had an appointment to keep. "I'll be seeing you later today, Nii-san," Haruto said, giving his brother a hug. "Get some rest, okay?"

Kaito placed his burned hand over his brother's back. "Okay, Haruto," he said. "I will."

After releasing their hold on each other, Haruto walked out of the room, his brother's ace monster in his hand. Yuma and Orbital followed shortly after. Kaito then leaned back against his pillow, fully prepared to keep his promise to his brother. "heh," went Kaito. "I wonder what Haruto wants to do with Galaxy-Eyes."

Just as Haruto could tell when his brother was in pain, Kaito could tell when Haruto grabbed something without first asking. He always had this look in his eye when he did that.

* * *

As the letter had demanded, Haruto was in the mall at three, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon on his duel disk, allowing it to appear in the mall, visible to only those with D-Gazers on. Yuma was standing behind Haruto, out of sight, mainly because Haruto requested that he faced the duelist alone. When the duelist finally showed up, it was not who he was expecting. (The feeling was definitely mutual from the duelist.) The duelist had short brown hair and brown eyes. Judging from the uniform he was wearing, he was a third year student at Yuma's school. "Kaito Tenjo?" the duelist asked.

Haruto was so surprised, he didn't say a word. "I am Hiro Kaze," the duelist continued. "Are you prepared for our duel?"

Haruto finally got back to reality as he pulled Galaxy-Eyes off of his duel disk. "You bet I am," Haruto said. He then shuffled his deck and put on his D-Gazer. (A butterfly-wing shaped one with a light blue lens.) Hiro followed quickly. Then they drew their cards. "LET'S DUEL!"

(Meanwhile, at the hospital)

By that afternoon, Kaito had regained enough strength to pick up the book that Haruto had given him. He quickly proceeded to read it, finding it was a novel that he'd been meaning to read for a while. It was really a good thing that Haruto could read his every move without hesitation. Otherwise, he might have been dying of boredom around that time.

Suddenly, he heard a clinking sound coming from his window. He turned slowly and nearly gave himself a heart attack when he saw Orbital outside, dressed like a robotic ninja. He was even doing the "nin" gesture with his metal fingers. Impressive, but scary. Kaito nudged the window open a little bit. He didn't have much luck, though, as his strength had yet to completely return. "What are you doing, Orbital?" he asked, recovering the breath he'd lost when he saw him.

"M-Master Haruto didn't want me to do this," Orbital said, jumping into the room and proceeding to look around like a (rather amateurish) ninja. Then he took the mask off of his face and showed Kaito Haruto's duel. "B-But I thought it would be a better idea for you to see it."

"What is going on?" Kaito asked curiously, laying back down in his bed to rest up a little more. (Seeing Orbital in a ninja costume can take it out of a guy.) "What's Haruto doing?"

"I'm a-afraid he would disassemble me if I told you that," Orbital said.

Kaito raised an eyebrow. He must be doing something bad or dangerous if he didn't want Kaito to know about it. "_DUEL!"_ Haruto said.

Orbital was even getting sound for this duel. Impressive.

(Back at the duel.)

"I'll have the first turn, if you don't mind!" Hiro said. "I play **Token Light!** This card allows me to bring out two tokens who's levels are equal to the monster I discard. I send level three Friller Rabca to the graveyard to summon two level three tokens."

"Not good," Yuma pointed out.

"He already has the required Xyz material," Astral added.

"I overlay my two tokens in order to summon Number 31: Shrieker!"

The water-attributed beast took to the field, its number appearing on its left fin. "Next, I place one card facedown. Make your move, Number Hunter!"

(Kaito was unbelievably confused when he heard that.)

"Boku no turn," Haruto said. "I draw!" ("My turn" in a little boy's manner. He's not getting his brother's attitude anytime soon.) "I summon **Galaxy Mermaid** to the field!"

"Galaxy Mermaid?" every person who was watching the duel thought. (Including Kaito.) A mermaid with aquamarine hair and shimmering dark scales that glowed like the night sky appeared, hiding behind a white star, her jewel encrusted bow resting in her hands. (Galaxy Mermaid: level 3. 1600 ATK, 1500 DEF)

"Next, I activate **Galaxy Mermaid's **effect. By skipping her battle, I get to summon another Galaxy-type monster to the field. And I summon **Galaxy Defender**!" Another monster appeared, this one looking like a knight in pure white armor. In his hand was a large broadsword. (**Galaxy Defender: **level 6. 2800 ATK, 3000 DEF.) "And then I activate **his** special ability. If there's a monster on my side of the field with "Galaxy" in its name besides itself, he can destroy the monster he battles, even if that monster has an effect that prevents destruction by battle."

"That is very impressive," Astral said. "He found a way to destroy that monster without having to worry about summoning a Number."

"That's right!" Yuma said. "Take him down!"

"**Galaxy Defender!**" Haruto said. "Attack Number 31: Shrieker. Galaxy Slash!"

"I activate Friller Rabca's effect from the graveyard!" Hiro said. "By banishing him, I get to negate the attack of the opposing monster."

"Aw, man," Haruto whined as his **Galaxy Defender's **attack stopped midway.

"And there's more," Hiro said. "When your monster is stopped because of Friller Rabca's effect, he loses 500 ATK until my next End Phase."

"What?!" Haruto whined again, watching the attack points of his monster go down. (Galaxy Defender 2800 ATK → 2300) Haruto groaned and bit his lip. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"And starting mine," Hiro said. "I draw. And I'll have Number 31: Shrieker attack your **Galaxy Mermaid!**" The Number's mouth opened up. "Go! Shrieker! Salt Water Doom!"

"Didn't your mother tell you it was rude to hit a lady?!" Haruto said. "I activate a trap! **Galaxy Shield!** If my opponent attacks one of my monsters with 'Galaxy' in their name, I can negate the attack and destroy that monster."

"No you don't! I activate Shrieker's ability! Frantic Cry! By detaching one overlay unit, I get to destroy one spell or trap card on my opponent's side of the field. And instead of being sent to the graveyard, that card is banished for the rest of the duel!"

**Galaxy Shield** was then blown apart in an instant, leaving Haruto to cover his face for fear of anything hitting his eyes. "Either way," Haruto said, "**Galaxy Mermaid** can't be destroyed in battle!"

"Sure," Hiro said. "But you still take the damage!"

Haruto was then blown back by the water. [Haruto's LP 4000 → 3100] But he quickly stood back up and wiped his pant legs. "My turn," he said. "I draw! And I summon **Galaxy Angel **to the field!" The bright angel appeared, his slim fitting robe revealing his two large wings. A golden halo was floating over his head. (Galaxy Angel: level 7. 2500 ATK, 2400 DEF) "I can Special Summon him to the field," Haruto continued, "if I have two or more Galaxy-type monsters on my field. Next, I play the spell card, Shooting Star Bow: Ceal! By equipping this card to one of my monsters, he loses 1000 attack points, but gains the ability to attack directly. I equip it to **Galaxy Angel!**" [Galaxy Angel: 2500 → 1500] "Now, **Galaxy Angel**, attack Hiro directly. Shooting Star Angel Burst!"

**Galaxy Angel** then drew the bowstring to his cheeks and let the arrow fly. The arrow pierced Hiro's life point meter instead of him. [Hiro's LP 4000 → 2500] "I lay one card facedown and end my turn," Haruto said.

Hiro looked at Haruto with murder in his youthful eyes. "My turn," he said. "I draw." He looked at the card in his hand and grinned. "I summon Skreech to the field." The green, two-legged monster appeared beside Shrieker. He had no eyes and no hands, and his mouth was in his stomach instead of his head. "Now I play the quick play spell card, **Field Destruction!** If I summon an aqua monster to the field, I can destroy all non-Xyz monsters on the field, and you take damage equal to their total levels times 100."

"Huh?!" went Haruto.

"This is troublesome for Haruto," Astral said. "The monsters on his side of the field are levels 3, 6, and 7, equaling 16. And Hiro has just summoned the level four Skreech. That equals 2000 points of damage to Haruto."

"Not to mention he'd lose all his monsters!" Yuma yelled. "If that Number attacks him directly, it's game over."

Haruto grimaced as he looked at the card. Hiro grinned. "Say goodbye," he said. "All leveled monsters go to the grave! And you take 2000 points of damage."

A blast of smoke covered Haruto's side of the field. Then his life point meter appeared, dropping from 3100 to 1100. "And now," Hiro said, "Number 31: Shrieker attacks you directly!"

The Number spewed water from its mouth again, but Haruto's life points didn't drop. Instead, it was Hiro's that dropped. [Hiro's LP 2500 → 1500] "What just happened?"

"Nothing much," Haruto said, the smoke starting to clear. "I just activated **Galaxy Angel's **ability from the graveyard, just like you did with Friller Rabca." Before Haruto stood **Galaxy Defender,** living up to his name and holding a large shield. "When I am about to suffer a direct attack, **Galaxy Angel** allows me to summon one monster back to my field in defense mode. And as an added bonus, that monster gets an extra 500 defense points." [Galaxy Defender: 3000 DEF → 3500]

Hiro started growling. "I end my turn," he said. "But you better take your time with this one. It'll be the last one you'll ever get. Do you hear me, Kaito?!"

"Haruto," Haruto corrected.

"What?"

"My name is Haruto. Kaito is my big brother."

Hiro started growling some more. "Then why are you here? I called for Kaito."

"Nii-san is in the hospital right now," Haruto said. "He couldn't duel you even if he knew you summoned him." (Little did Haruto know that Kaito just found out.) "So I came in his place." He looked up to Shrieker. "That Number on your field," he continued, "you got it from your father, didn't you?"

"That's right," Hiro growled. "But now, my father's got amnesia because of his duel against your brother. He just came home without a clue as to who he was or what he'd been doing! And it's all your brother's fault!"

"It wasn't Nii-san's fault!" Haruto yelled. "The fault belongs to that Number you have. Kaito...Kaito got put in the hospital because he dueled your father. He dueled him in order to get that Number away from him." Hiro was taken aback as he looked at Haruto's teary face. "Kaito...Kaito was really tired before he even started that duel. So don't...," he drew his card, "don't ever talk about him that way! I draw!" He looked at his card. "Now I play the trap, **Forlorn Return!** This trap card allows me to bring back the monsters I lost last turn with no attack or defense points." **Galaxy Mermaid **and **Galaxy Angel** returned to their rightful places. "Then I activate the spell card, **Twinkle Star!** This card lets me take all my monsters and drop their levels to one!"

"I don't get it," Yuma said. "Why's he doing that?"

"He now has three level ones out," Astral pointed out.

"Now, **Galaxy Angel, Galaxy Mermaid, and Galaxy Defender,** OVERLAY!"

"What's going on here?" Hiro asked.

"This monster is something very special to me," Haruto said. "I had this card made so I could help Kaito when he duels. He's protected me before! Now I'm protecting him!" A tiny star appeared in Haruto's hand. "Infant of the stars," he chanted, throwing the star into the overlay network, "progeny of heroes, become a ray of light and shoot through the starry sky. Arawareyo, Galaxy-Eyes Photon… CHICK!" A bright blue star shot out of the overlay network and began to unfold. Almost immediately, the star became a smaller version of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. But without the fangs and claws. What was once fierce and powerful, was now cute and cuddly. [Galaxy-Eyes Photon Chick: Rank 1. 500 ATK, 1000 DEF] Yuma had to cover his mouth to avoid laughing at the dragonling's cuteness.

Hiro, however, wasn't so enthused. "What are you planning on doing with that?" he asked. "Have it tickle me to death?"

"Nope," Haruto said. "First, I activate **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Chick's **effect. By detaching one overlay unit, I get to add your monsters attack points to his own."

"What?" Hiro asked in disbelief.

"Go! Galaxy Chick!" Haruto said. **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Chick** then ate one of his overlay units and stared at Shrieker. "Baby Bite!" Then Galaxy-Eyes Photon Chick lunged at Shrieker and bit his leg. [Galaxy-Eyes Photon Chick: 500 → 3000] "Now attack his Number with Galaxy Fang!"

**Galaxy-Eyes Photon Chick** then slashed at Shrieker's face, and the monster lurched back. [Hiro's LP 1000 → 500] "Big deal," Hiro said. "I still have life points."

"For now," Haruto said. "But now I activate the spell, **Galaxy Cry! **I can only activate it when a Galaxy-type monster has battled and failed to destroy a monster**. **I destroy all the overlay units on the field, and you take 500 points of damage for each one!

"But that means-" Hiro said.

"There are three overlay units on the field," Haruto said. "That means...YOU LOSE!"

All the overlay units then converged and blew up, throwing Hiro near the stairs.

* * *

Haruto pulled his D-Gazer off of his face. Then he walked up to Hiro and bent down. "I know you were angry," he said, "but using that card isn't a good idea. If you use it long enough, you might end up like your father."

Hiro then stood up, handing Haruto the Number card. "A deal is a deal," he said. "Take it."

Haruto accepted it slowly. "Hang on," he said slowly. "Go on home, Hiro," he said. "Something tells me your dad's going to get better really soon."

For the first time since they started the duel, Hiro's face said happiness, not anger. "Right!" he said. "Ja ne, Haruto-kun!" Then he ran down the stairs of the mall.

Yuma and Astral then walked up to Haruto, who was still eyeing the Number's card. (In Astral's case, he was floating to Haruto.) "What's the matter, Haruto?" Yuma asked.

Haruto looked up to Astral. "Hey, Astral," he said, holding the card up to the blue-skinned being. "Here. I think a portion of Hiro's father's soul has been locked up in this Number. Maybe if you take it back, his memories will return."

Astral did as Haruto had suggested. Then a green aura flew out of the card and out of the mall, straight to the hospital, where Hiro's amnesiac father rested. Hiro would be in for a surprise when he saw his father back to normal.

Astral then plunged into thought. "What's the matter?" Haruto asked.

"This Number," Astral said. "It would appear that whenever someone loses a duel while under the possession of a Number card, the Number takes something important from them and leaves their bodies."

"But that's never happened before," Yuma pointed out.

"That's because we usually take the Number after the duel is over," Astral replied. "It has no time to do something like that. But Kaito didn't have the chance to take it, and my mind was elsewhere when he passed out."

"I see," Haruto said. "So that's why Hiro's father couldn't remember anything."

"It would also explain why Hiro wasn't possessed," Astral added. "His father's memories of him protected him from the Number's possession."

Haruto took the two Galaxy-Eyes monsters and held them close. "The memories of someone special," he said. Then he pressed them to his chest. "Arigato, Nii-san."

(Meanwhile, at the hospital)

Kaito was starting to fall asleep. "Good job, Haruto," he said, his eyes beginning to close. "I'm really proud of you." Then he fell asleep. But he didn't forget.

* * *

The next day, Kaito was wide awake and well enough to receive visitors for a little longer than before. He no longer required anything to help him breathe, which, in his mind, was good, because he found both the oxygen mask and the cannula unbearably uncomfortable. However, he was still prohibited to get out of bed for longer than five minutes.

Kaito had just finished his light breakfast, and was currently reading his book some more. Then Yuma opened the door to his hospital room. Again, he wasn't surprised. He simply turned his head, placing the book on his lap, and smiled at his brother, who was right behind Yuma. "Hey, Kaito," Yuma said. "Feeling better?"

"A little bit," Kaito admitted. "Haruto?"

Haruto walked up to his brother. "Yeah?"

He placed his pale hand on his brother's blue-covered head. "Good job dueling yesterday."

Haruto paled. "How did you...?"

Kaito looked over to Orbital. "Why that little-" Haruto said, balling one of his hands into a fist.

Kaito started to chuckle at his brother's antics. "Relax," he said. "He only wanted to show me. And I was truly impressed, Haruto. You were great." Haruto was suddenly happy. "But, there is one thing I didn't understand." he said, sparking his brother's attention. "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Chick?" Kaito added teasingly.

Haruto suddenly blushed with embarrassment. He then jumped onto his brother, who was unable to prepare himself for the blow. "Kaito!" Haruto said happily.

The two brothers then hit each others' cheeks, but they didn't really care. They simply smiled and laughed it off. Meanwhile, Yuma and Astral watched this brotherly moment with smiles on their faces.

Meanwhile, above the hospital, two dragon spirits were laughing at the two brothers. It never ceased to amuse them about how silly even the most serious or coldhearted person could be.

* * *

**D.T.B: I got Haruto to DUEL! Oh, yeah!**

**Haruto: That was fun.**

**D.T.B: I'm glad somebody enjoyed themselves.**

**Astral: What gave you the idea to use a Galaxy-themed deck?**

**D.T.B: Uh, he's Haruto? Kaito's little brother? The little kid who wants to defend his brother with everything he's got? It just made sense.**

**Misael: To you, at least.  
D.T.B: Quit moping, blondy! Bye everybody! See you later!**


End file.
